ultimate_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Gabriel Dickinson
Gabriel Dickinson(ガブリエル·ディッキンソン Dikkinson Gaburieu) is a human came from the Planet Earth and from the First Continnent. Before becoming a Traveler of Worlds, he was a simple Pizza Delivery guy who tried to make an honest earning. Even unknown to him, Gabriel is in fact a hybrid of two powerful shinobi clans, with his father a Senju and Mother a Uchiha. He is the main character in Chrono Chronicles. Appearance ﻿Gabriel is an attractive male that is pretty tall compared to many men his age. He is body is slim due to his incredible metabolism, weighing about one hundred forty-five pounds. His toned physique further compliments his body, with his leg and abdominal muscles being the most tonned out of them. He has short, golden blonde hair that is kept in a shaggy fashion. Gabriel's skin is a fair white with little to no blemishes on his person. However, his most attractive feature is his golden eyes. They express the simple joys and excitements in life, along with them being full of energy as the person that has them. The perfect time when they are revealed at is during night time, for when the moonlight shines upon his body, the light will bring out his eyes, reflecting the moon's rays. In his debut appearance, Gabriel wears a cream-colored longsleeved shirt with dark blue loose-fit jeans and black tennis shoes. He is later seen wearing his pizza delivery uniform, which consists of a black and red polo with matching slacks. On his head was a black visor that read "Papa Boyardee's Pizza" on there. When he starts his adventuring career, he wears his current attire. This consists of a white zip-up hoodie that has the sleeves rolled up. Underneath that is a tight-fit black shirt. On his forearms are golden cloth bandages that even cover his knuckles. Gabriel's lower body is donned with a pair of loose-fit faded jeans and black boot-like shoes. Around his neck is a dogtag that has the words "Don't Stop Believing" engraved into it. Personality Gabriel is described by everyone as a nice, soft spoken individual. He is very polite, and minds his manners. However, there are times when he wants to have fun, so he has his moments where he jokes around with his companions. He is also known to be a pacifist, especially when it comes to fighting women. Gabriel is also rather supportive of his comrades, friends, even people he just met, wishing them good luck in succeeding in their dreams. He is also very very adventurous, always looking forward to the next adventure. Since he is human, Gabriel is prone to perverted thoughts. Gabriel is naive about the world(or worlds) around him, making him prone to unintentionally say things that will end up offending various races. He also gets very excited each time he enters a new world and familiarizes himself with his environment. Before he leaves a world, he always aims to get atleast one souvenir from that specific world. In battle, Gabriel strictly believes in a fair fight. He never thinks about going in for a sneak attack, finishing off a downed opponent, using poison to gain the upper hand, or using an other dirty tactic. He belives that a fight should require one to fight honestly, and if they resort to such tactics, risk losing their dignity and honor. Gabriel does get angry if someone belittles another person in anyway, even going as far as outright calling them scum. He is also very protective about his friends and comrades. History . Synopsis Prologue Arc Prologue One: The Opportunity of a Lifetime Powers and Abilities Immense Chakra: '''Due to his Senju and Uchiha heritage, Gabriel was born with an overwhelming amount of chakra. However, he is only able to access a small percentage of it because of his dormant Kekkai Genkai. He is able to use the most simple jutsus in such rapid succession and can even boost the devastating effects of a desired jutsu. '''Chakra Control: '''Gabriel's ability to chakra control has yet to take root. He has a tendency to either put too much or not enough chakra into a jutsu, putting him at a disadvantage. He is currently working on it, but the progress is rather slow due to the vague instructions he was given. However, he is able to walk on walls perfectly fine. '''Immense Strength: Immense Endurance: Immense Speed: Ninjutsu Gabriel has a very limited amount of ninjutsu, thanks to the knowledge that Minerva had blessed him with. He is able to perform up to the max of four handsigns in rapid succession. Combined with his inexperience of Chakra control, he is place at a major disadvantage. Despite of this, Gabriel always manages to think of the most useful ways to execute a jutsu. *'Fire Release: Fireball Jutsu- '''Gabriel takes a deep breath, summoning a desired amount of chakra into his lungs. He then discharges the pent up chakra in the form of a large stream of fire, burning anything that is in its path. *'Wood Release: Cutting Technique- Gabriel has learned this jutsu from the knowledge given by Minerva. He sprouts wooden spikes from his body, enabling him to use them as projectiles or as a sword. Once one spike is inside the opponent, multiple branches erupt from the body, skewering them. *'''Substitution Jutsu- '''One of Gabriel's least used jutsus. He uses this in order to escape a fatal attack. Due to his inexperience however, it drains substantial amount of his chakra. Taijutsu Even before he was summoned by Minerva, Gabriel had learned the art of Muay Thai, which was usually used for sporting purposes. As the series progressed, he slowly transitions this style into one that is meant for serious combat. Kekkai Genkai '''Sharingan: Trivia Category:GZero945 Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Human Category:Humans Category:Uchiha/Senju Hybrid